


Safe in your Arms

by Coreysksk



Series: Peter's Adventures in Littlespace [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Movie Night, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Irondad Week 2019, Little Peter, Oneshot, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, SFW Promptis Week 2018, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coreysksk/pseuds/Coreysksk
Summary: Cute domestic fluff for some good ol' Avengers movie night.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Peter's Adventures in Littlespace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Safe in your Arms

Every Friday, was movie day. No matter how far behind in work, or how close to finishing you were. Friday was reserved for pure entertainment, at the Avengers Tower. Tony was the first up, pouring fresh coffee into his favourite mug. He deeply inhales the scent of rich hazelnut, gently sipping the boiling beverage. This was one of Tony's preferred times, of day.

It was one of the only times the Tower seemed quiet, empty. You could imagine the little amount of alone time, one could have, in a place, swarming with adult- spandex-wearing superhero's. As much as Tony loved spending time with his Super Family. He did enjoy the silence of the spacious Tower, in the early hours of day break. He considered sitting outside for a change, the grass was coated with fresh morning dew and the sun was barely cracking through the grey, plush clouds. he decided against it, too cold. Although the Tower was considerably quite, largely proportionate. The air was as toasty as a small cottage.

A small crash could be heard from down the hall, bringing Tony, out of his hazy, morning, thoughts. The peace was broken by a thin lanky boy, otherwise known as Peter Parker. stumbling, from the dark shadows of the hall and into the kitchen where Tony was.  
"ow, shit." He cursed.

"language."

The sudden voice took the kid by surprise and he looked up, quickly catching his mentor's stare.

"So sorry, Mr.Stark, I didn't think anyone was up!" he began. "I didn't want to wake anyone, so I thought I could make my way in the dark, but then I tripped on something- it ended up being a pot-plant. who puts a pot-plant in the hallway anyway? I bet it was Steve-" 

"Peter." Tony interrupted his rambling. As much as he loved the kid. his endless talking, was too much for Tony, this early. 

"yeah?" He gazed up at his mentor with a confused expression.

"rambling." It came out sharper than Tony expected. But hey, he wasn't a person for polite morning conversations. 

"sorry." Peter was mentally cursing himself for being so, him... ' only Peter Parker would ramble about nothing, to someone like Tony Stark.' he thought to himself. Peter secretly wished Tony was more than his mentor. He saw him as the daddy type, although he would never say it to anyone. The kid could barely address him as anything else, than 'Mr.Stark'. So he was grateful for any of the domestic touches he could get out of the man. Which was happening more these few weeks. He wan't complaining.

Tony could see the defeat in those big brown eyes, hiding behind bouncy, soft curls, that made him break every time. "come here, Pete." Like an obedient puppy, Peter made quick steps to meet his mentor's open arms. this had become a routine for the kid and Tony. Whenever Peter was upset, he would find comfort in Tony's arms. Even if Peter was trying to hide his negative emotions, Tony could always see through his mask. They would only embrace like this in private. Not really wanting to admit his soft spot for the child. It was just between him, Peter and F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

"I'm not mad, Peter." Peter buried his face into the mans shoulder a little more before pulling away entirely. " If you say so, Mr. Stark." He gave a weak smile, walking over to get some cereal in his stomach, wiping the sleep from his eyes in the meantime. 

Tony gave a small smile himself. The kid was just too darn adorable. Using the formal title after something so domestic. Next to arrive from the depths of their rooms were Steve and Bruce. Each giving a small nod in affirmation to the "morning." shared around the room by Peter. grabbing a coffee and sitting on the breakfast bar. Natasha, Thor and Clint were not far behind.

Steve seemed to be the most cheeriest in the mornings, actually starting up a conversation. But it was minimal effort compared to Peter. "So, you ready for this weeks movie Friday, kid?" Peter lifted his head up from where it was slouched over his cereal bowl. His cheeks were full and a drop of milk was escaping his mouth. He scoffed it down his throat and wiped his face with his sleeve. "yes! Ah, Mr. Rogers, sir. I am! I was thinking we could watch the Jurassic World movies first! - Unless you had something else in mind,sir..."Peter stumbled over his words and mentally slapped himself for being so awkward in front of an Avenger.

Steve let out a slight chuckle. "yeah, that's okay, Peter. We can watch them first." Peter let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. "Thanks, Mr. Rodgers."

"Just Steve, is fine, kiddo." a light blush spread over his cheeks,all he could manage was a small nod in Steve's direction. overcome with embarrassment. Tony decided to save him and clear up the awkward atmosphere.

"Peter, you're with me on the snacks, Bruce , get the movie on and the rest of you, can go sit your asses down."

Relief, flashed over Peter's face and Tony knew he did the right thing. They all piled out one by one, until it was just Tony and Peter in the room. Tony began to hum an unfamiliar tune, Peter listened with a warm smile, contempt with each others company. Tony retrieved the chips, chocolate and lollies from the cupboards, while Peter grabbed the soda cans and juice from the fridge. Tony had came up with the rule that Peter was only allowed a maximum of 2 soda cans during the day and no soda after 5 pm. If he wanted a drink, it would have to be juice. He said it was because of Peter's hyperactivity, but he knew it was just Tony's way of parenting him. Again, Peter wasn't complaining. It meant that Tony cared about him.

When Peter and Tony had arrived in the lounge area, the first movie was up and ready to go and there were no seats available except one. 'Shit, what now?' Tony thought to himself and put the snacks he was holding down onto the coffee table. Peter seemed to have caught his movements and copied him. They both stood there for a minute unsure of what to do about the one seat situation. A muffled snicker came from Natasha, who had claimed a whole couch for herself. Tony was about to voice his opinion about it but Peter beat him to it.

"It's okay Mr. Stark, I can sit on the floor."

"are you sure, kid?"

"yeah, I'm okay with it." He gave a small shrug of his shoulders and plopped his small frame in front of the arm chair, where Tony would sit. Tony followed after and sat behind Peter, pressing play for the movie to start.

...

Half the snacks were gone and the Avengers had finished Jurassic World and the Percy Jackson movies. They had just, started watching the new season of Brooklyn 99. Technically it wasn't a 'movie', but neither could decide on what to watch. Peter began to squirm and shift on his bottom. Uncomfortable from being in the same position for so many hours, on the hard floor. At first the movement had gone unnoticed but over time it had gotten more frequent and it was hard for Tony to watch. An easy solution had crossed Tony's mind, but he didn't want to embarrass the kid anymore. Tony scans the room for curious eyes and finds that all the avengers attention was glued to the screen. He firmly grabbed his waist, hoisting the boy off the ground and onto his lap.

A hushed gasp escaped Peter's lips. It seemed to go unnoticed by the other Avengers. Too engulfed in their TV show. "Mr. Stark?" He questions, sounding a little scared and tired. "shh, little one, this is more comfortable, relax, no one is watching." Peter sank into Tony a little more at the reassurance. His lanky legs hanging out of the chair, with the rest of his body lazily hugging Tony. Peter never got to spend time like this with his real father, let alone Tony Stark. If this was the last and only time, they got to be like this- hugging each other, while aimlessly watching TV. Then so be it, because neither Tony nor Peter, would ruin this family moment for them.

...

Peter was the first to fall asleep. Even though it was only about midday, the early morning was catching up to the both of Tony and Peter. soon enough, they were both asleep, with Peter's loose grip around Tony and Tony's protective arm around Peter. Natasha nudged Steve, who nudged Thor, as in 'game time'. Bruce and Clint,would have been apart of their mission, also known as 'operation iron-dad.' But they had fallen asleep like the other victims, except, they're just old.

They all managed to remove themselves from the couches, not making too much noise, tripping up over rubbish and empty soda cans. Tony and Peter thought they could keep their father-son relationship from them.breaking apart from each other's hug, when one of them entered the room. Tony always making rules for Peter's safety, including all the protocols on his suit that either, 'inform him that Peter is in danger/ close to danger, or just lock him out of those functions entirely. Until Tony, deems him ready'. Steve tip-toes past the couch where Tony and Peter are sleeping. carefully, pulling out a baby pacifier and matching clip that both had an ironman theme. The clip was apart of it so the pacifier didn't fall out and hit the ground. waking the father-son duo.

Steve then passed the items to Natasha- the stealthiest of the group, to attach the pacifier clip to Peter's shirt and place the latex nipple between his teeth. it went in with little force and even began to bob in Peter's mouth. everyone cooed at the sight, but Thor shushed them as Tony began to stir, a little. No one dared to move until the coast was clear. Natasha picked up her Phone and took a Picture of the scene in front of them. sending it to Tony with the caption "iron-dad proof." Tony's phone didn't make a noise, thanks to Bruce's earlier work of hacking into Tony's, Stark Phone and reprogramming it to silent. It didn't take much effort considering, Bruce was the one who helped produce the Stark Phones- well at least the ones handed to the public. Tony's one was similar so it wasn't too hard for him to work it out.

The group decided to leave the two alone and head out for the day, not wanting to feel the Wrath of Tony Stark, when he woke up. Natasha did ask F.R.I.D.A.Y to record their reactions, for something to look forward to when they got home.

...

Tony was the first to wake up. Hs neck began to hurt form the position he slept in. Although he couldn't move from the couch. On top of him, lay a sleeping Peter with the cutest little button pacifier bobbing in his lips. A matching clip, connected to the edge of his t-shirts, collar. Peter did not have this in when he fell asleep and Tony knew that for a fact. As much as it suited his cute, little frame and personality. This was the work of the other Avengers.Bastards.  
Peter began to stir awake and he was instantly confused by the intruder in his mouth. but he kept sucking on it, it gave him something to do with his mouth. It also stopped him from freaking out, about falling asleep on 'Tony freaking STARK'.  
"It was the work of the Avengers."  
'Well, most of them, Bruce and Clint were asleep on the couch.' Tony thought.  
Gesturing, towards the photo he had just opened and the pacifier hanging, from Peters lips.  
"Iron-dad, proof..."  
Peter read out-loud.  
Peter's cheeks became beet red. He froze there, sitting on Tony Starks lap. Waiting for him to react. Peter slowly reaches up, to take the foreign object out of his mouth but Tony stops him.

"I like it, it suits you." He boops the button of the pacifier, back into Peters mouth, were it was slipping out from Peter's shocked face. 

Well, if Peter followed Tony around the house like a lost puppy. Pacifier hapily bobbing from his lips, all afternoon. Then, no one had to know.


End file.
